Tales of the Crystal Caravan
by Pikester
Summary: pretty straightforward title, eh? lol
1. Meeting with Roland

Pike: Hiya, y'all. It's about time for another fanfic!

Mindie: Again! Boo-o-o!

Pike: Yeah, yeah, with Mindie, the mistress of humiliation here too. For all you FFCC fans, this is the fic for you!

Mindie: Gonna tell them what it's about?

Pike: They should've read the summary, but I'll explain it here, too. _Tales of the Crystal Caravan_ is a series of shorts. It follows the story of the new crystal caravan of Tipa, whose travelers go on typical, yet wild adventures throughout the world collecting Myrrh — adventures that would throw each of them for a spin on their lives. There might even be a few original twists (not in the game), so stick around! Here are who and what the characters are:

Lura: female Clavat

Bran: male Clavat

Alana: female Selkie

Becca: female Yuke

Rav Conas (Rav): male Lilty

_Disclaimer: Pike Anderson does not own FFCC_.

Pike: Let's get this under way! -tunes in-

Episode 1: Meeting with Roland

That time of year came around, again. When the blue sky starts to fade into gray darkness. The air becomes mostly, and you have a forboding feeling creeping along at the back of your mind. The time has come once more… to send out the crystal caravans.

But at the very edge of Tipa's cliff came the soft words of a song…

_Dreaming of the stars on high_

_That speak to me in secret sighs_

_Drifting on a breeze_

_Only I can feel and hear…_

The young female Clavat gazed out over the sea, beyond the rising sun, seated at the cliff at the edge of the Tipa Peninsula. It looked so calm. She had to wonder if the miasma affected the sea too. No one lived at the sea, save the isles to the southwest, inhabited by Selkies. But how could something so dense and ugly infest something that looked so clean? Perhaps she should ask the world, but she would never find out.

"Lura! Lura!"

The Clavat stopped singing her song, hearing the abrupt calls of her friend. Standing and turning around, she spied a Lilty boy huffing up the hill. He reached her nearly out of breath, though he did his best not to show it.

"A problem, Rav?" Lura asked, crouching down to his eye level. "You're in quite the hurry."

"Roland has just rallied a meeting to the crystal." He hopped once and again, waving his hand down the path. "Come along! Come along!"

Giggling in amusement, Lura followed this eager Lilty to the crystal of Tipa. Down the path that led to the cliff, which curved towards the tailor's home. It opened right up to the area of the crystal, where Roland awaited the final arrivals. Those were, of course, Rav Conas and Lura. The Clavat girl recognized several others at the meeting — all of them neighbors or family.

"The time has come," Roland began, "for Tipa's current caravaneers to retire." Holding up a scroll, he continued. "And here, I hold the names whom the town has chosen to represent Tipa, in their places. There are five, rather than four, because our good blacksmith Belgano could not decide between the two."

Chuckling and murmuring laughter all around.

When that had died down, Roland continued. "Hence, I call you out. Please, stand before me. …Bran, the blacksmith's son. …Alana, the rancher's daughter. …Becca, the alchemist's daughter. …Rav Conas, the merchant's son. …And Lura, the farmer's daughter."

Each stepped forward and lined up in front of Roland in the order in which he called them. The old mayor went on to explaining what their quest was about, and various situations they might end up in. But Lura wasn't quite paying attention. Her mind was elsewhere — somewhere where it should only be during her quiet hours. She chanced a very quick glance across the line…

"…And may the wishes of your neighbors be with you all," Roland concluded. "Today, you will set out on life's important journey."

Coming back to her senses quickly, Lura faced Roland. By that time, he was already walking away, and those in line withdrew to their families. She felt her cheeks simmer a notch. Everyone was walking away, by now. This would be a good time for some silence before the travels.

Mindie: Ouuu! Quiet time, eh?

Pike: Nothing's going through your mind right now, right? Oo

Mindie: Not true  
Pike: Mindie—

Mindie: If nothing went through my mind, I wouldn't be alive, eh? .

Pike: You're not even real, though…

Mindie: -glares and stands up- I'm "not even real", huh?

Pike: Oo;; Uh… M-Mindie?

Mindie: -aura of flame- If I weren't real… …Oh -turns to you- Tune in next time! -tunes out-

_Saving… Game saved_.


	2. Morning of Departure

Pike: Ready for episode 2?

_Disclaimer: Pike Anderson does not own Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles_

Episode 2: Morning of Departure

Lura sat on the fence of her family's farm, her quill creating calligraphic letters in her diary entry. Because it was her first time to take part, she thought to keep a record of all she had seen and experienced.

_The time has finally come for me to join our crystal caravan on the ongoing quest of finding Myrrh trees throughout the word. Uncle Belgano has retired, and he and Roland believe I'm just about ripe to join. I have never been so excited and anxious._

_Not only has Uncle Belgano retired. Among the others are Dei Rou, Serenalis, and Regina. I will be part of a new group of four. Quite thankfully, they are my friends — those whom I've spent my entire childhood with. Bran, Alana, Becca, and Rav Conas._

_And for the morning of our departure, I conclude my first entry._

With that last sentence, Lura closed her diary, looking up. The refreshing morning light of the sun greatly patted the fields beyond Tipa. A warm breeze brought the reassurance of hope. Lura closed her eyes briefly, feeling the calm air of dawn.

"Good morning, Lura," came the voice of a young male Clavat.

Opening her eyes, she saw Bran standing a few feet away from her. He was the son of the blacksmith Uncle Belgano, but they were not related. His pumpkin brown hair silently swayed to the rhythm of the breeze. A calm, welcoming smile was drawn on his face.

Lura nodded gracefully in acknowledgement. "You too, Bran."

"We're just about ready to leave. You're coming along, aren't you?"

She smiled. "Of course, I am."

Bran grinned in return. But before he could say anything else, a female Selkie with an ever-hyper manner tackled him from behind. The two crumpled to the ground. Here was Alana, the daughter of the rancher Dei Rou, and she never lost her vigor of life.

"C'mon, Bran! We're all getting impatient!" Alana looked up at Lura. "You too, Lura!"

Lura felt something falter inside of her, and she suddenly felt saddened. That feeling passed, however, like a gust of wind. She grinned and nodded, hopping onto the ground, setting her diary carefully into her knapsack. Bran was hurried away, due to Alana's outgoing excitement. Tailing yards behind, Lura started to follow.

"Lura, child! Wait!" Her mother came rushing outside, carrying a large basket of striped apples, gourd potatoes, and bannocks. She hurriedly handed it to her. "Here! Something for the road ahead. Be sure to restock at every chance you get."

Struggling to keep the basket from falling, Lura nodded and walked away. Her adventure had just begun.

Pike: This adventure is just beginning!

Mindie: So, this really isn't a fic, is it?

Pike: Well, yes and no. It's still based off FFCC, but not in chapter form -

Mindie: -rolls eyes- Well, let's hope you don't choke like always

Pike: Hey! I finished my other two fics!

Mindie: That's not what I meant…

Pike: …?

Mindie: -crosses arms- Who _just_ realized that he had to add an episode before this one and had to screw up this one's intro?

Pike: I think it was a very good thing for me to restart the game then, eh? -

Mindie: Yes, it was XP

Pike: Wha?

Mindie: -rolls eyes- Wow, you really can't argue back, can you… Closing time! Tune in next time, folks! -tunes out-

_Saving… Game saved._


End file.
